ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Iwagakure Village RP 1/19/2013
'Participants' Jinora, Cassiel, Soudai. 'Roleplay' NamikazeSoudai: Soudai wandered the village, wondering what time it was and deciding to move up the mountain to get a better look. Even though it was dark down here it was hard to tell sometimes unless you had a watch or looking at the main clock in the village, the monsterious mountain sides created tricky shadows down into the valley they protected, hiding the sun for sometime even though it was still considered daytime. It wasn't kind to the people who got cold easier either, what with the mist that the waterfalls created and the shadows, it got pretty cold down here. It was comforting though, the situation they were in created a sort of knowing weather that never changed, you knew when to have short sleeves on and new when to wear your long ones living in Iwagakure, the wind was never a nuisance after passing the first two houses from the gapping entrance. Soudai was overlooking the village from a high outlook, it required either the energy for rock climbing or the laziness of using the chakra feet technique, a.k.a. tree walking, to get up to this height. She went with the simplier one, though at first it wasn't a lazy thing, damn hard to do, but after a while of passing through the ranks it just became second nature. To new people, the roars of the waterfalls were hard to get used to, but like always using the technique of walking up things with chakra, always listening to the sounds numerous waterfalls nearby within a valley surrounded by mountains was like any other day. Sometimes she had a hard time sleeping away from home because of the lack of the sounds she was used to here in Iwa. Everything was looking good down below, and she could see the sun up here to the south of her, heading for setting and bringing another night. ArchangelCassiel: -Cassiel stood in dimly illuminated room, in front of him streached the Memorial. Crystals atop dark marble structure, carrying inscriptions of Shinobi lost to battles and time, flickered in reflection of fading light of candles. Room wasn't big ether and it helped with gloomy atmosphere. Leaning down he gently passed his fingers over two names, Shizuku and Homura Hojo. Sigh escaped his lips as he rose back up and spoke "I miss you two." Standing there in silence few more minutes as memories ran through his head, he realized it was getting late. Turning about he exited the building to be greeted by swirling mist and fresh mountain air. Village was peacefull as night crawled across the sky claiming bit by bit of remants of the day that clinged to fading sun. The reconstruction after the flood have finally come to an end, village look better then new now but it still felt like home he was born to. Protected by humongous mountain wall that encircled the village with only one entrance, sloped with waterfalls that provided village with fresh water. With hands in his pockets he would walk the half empty streets, with no particular goal in mind he just needed to walk thats was when his mind could think best.- NamikazeSoudai: She silently walked to the edge, staying as quiet as she could for whatever reason and looking out carefully. Sometimes she liked to be up here as night was fast coming, it was an event that she enjoyed, the village coming to life in darkness.. First one light came on to the left, then another closeby and then.. One by one lights were coming on throughout the city, to show the streets, to prove that the shops and resturants were still open and accepting money. The brightest of building was the one hosting the casino, also doubling as one of the resturants, upstairs was where the games were played and moeny was won or lost, it was a good income for the village. All the lights were on, showing her city vibrantly, she sat there for a little bit just watching the things and getting the change adjusted in her eyes and mind. Then she headed on down, picking up speed in her decent and then running for a bit once she crossed angles. She skidded to a stop soon after, sliding pass Cassiel a little.. "Hey~" She said while catching her breath and waving. The empty streets were becoming a little more active, there were nighttime events for all ages and a personal favorite of many citizens, night was the signal that for a lot the work time was over and they could go and enjoy themselves, school was also over and kids wanted to exhaust themselves out with anything. ArchangelCassiel: -As he walked past the houses, stores and restoraunts the village nightlife was slowly coming to life. Lights flickered to light and danced to nights tune, streets were filling with people again. Music, chatter and laughter filled the air once again, signaling that the short calm of twilight was over. He sighed invardly, this was the village he so dearly loved. It was during that train of thoughts that he heard noise comming from up the mountain wall. Stopping he waited silently, and soon enough he was rewarded with sight of Soudai sliding down past him. She looked bit flushed, must have ran the whole length. Noding to her his usually half closed eyes smiled to her as he responded softly.- Hello, Soudai.-He then looked up to see stars flickering to life through veiled sky.- Such a lovely night don't you think. -He added, it sounded as if mix of question and statement with oddly distant tone in his voice.- NamikazeSoudai: She shrugged, sure it was a beautiful night but it wasn't anything out of this world, maybe she wasn't looking hard enough. "Another night overlooking Iwagakure." She said softly, taking note of how his voice sounded. "So rumor is you and Setsu had a spar? Where you guys do it at? Right here?" She asked, they happened to be standing in the center of the village, where village-wise announcement was given to the citizens, the best place to gather for them. They also used the center for shows and sometimes spars, using the elevated stone as a sort of battle-ring and onlookers were allowed to gather but not enter the ring. She finally caught her breath and calmed her breathing, taking the now clear moment to look over Cassiel, see if he had any injuries from the rumored spar. ArchangelCassiel: -Her response resounded in his ears but was soon lost in her question about the spar. He guessed this was inevetable inquiery but he wasn't expecting rumor to spread so soon. Hardly Setsukos style to brag about defeat, probably his injuries gave him away. Sighing he lowered his gazed down to Soudai, dark brown hues reflected surrounding lights ever so dimly. Shadow haunted his face as he looked what most would describe as strange, oddly off. As if he was so close yet so far away, just beyond the reach of curious hands. He could see searching in her eyes, and his following answer was to be reassuring.- No, i suffered no injuries. We fought at the Main Gate.- Statements although kind were short and to the point. Cassiel wasn't fan of bragging of his victory, nor of battles fought. Pushing such thoughts away he looked away towards the bustling village. Despite all the commotion, it seemed so peaceful, reaching out with comforting touch into his soul. Home...the word wrapped around his heart like a warm blanket.- You had plans for the night? -He broke the silence that boomed after his last answer.- NamikazeSoudai: She wasn't too sure why he was acting the way he was, most men liked to brag about victories too but he was just.. "Probably train with my sword in the cooler weather in a little bit. You know, eat dinner too.." She said softly, uh-oh his emo vibe was getting to her too, now she was sad her parents left her and Jinora. "You jerk!" She turned away in a huff and walked away from him, probably confusing him why she said that. She vanished quickly, probably heading off to her house to eat dinner or change into something warmer. NamikazeJinora: -The echos of a scritch scratchy noise bounced off the room I was in, Sitting at my desk with a black ink pen in my right hand I had just finished signing my name onto the last sheet of paper requesting the village roster of all the shinobi that inhabited the village. I looked over to the left side of the desk and saw that there was a a single blank sheet of paper idly lying on the surface of the marble tabletop. I reached over and flipped it on both sides to make sure it was just a peice of blank paper. I could feel my heart race a little faster as i turned it over, It felt as if i was jailed in this office with a whole stack of things to catch up on ever since the village was out of comission for a short time. I let out a loud sigh of relief seeing that it was just a blank sheet of paper. gripping the pen in my hand I had used the sharp sides of the nib to cut the blank sheet of paper into a square. Once i had achieved the square sheet of paper I began folding corners towards the center, creasing the once smooth paper.. making sure each fold and crease served a purpose and had a role in the outcome. It only took a few moments for myself to unravel a perfectly symmetrical paper butterfly from the sheet of paper had my heart racing only a few minutes ago. I placed the small white butterfly on the desk by the small pen holder before pushing my chair away from the desk and standing up. I took a second, frozen in place to look around the office. how drabby and dusty it looked, the same similar shades of brown, red, and marroon here and there.. it was monochromatic and rather drabby to the eyes. Perhaps something will catch my eye in the village, something I can place in the office just to brighten things up and break the monochromatic spell that seemed to have cursed this office. A habit that I had picked up since I was much younger.. I rummaged through the mail that was dropped off at the office hoping to find a letter with my parent's names or at least an anonymous letter addressed to me or Soudai. It has been many years since i had given up on keeping contact with my parents, but for whatever reason i always lost to the smallest influence of hope and possibility. seeing nothing relevant to my search my brows slightly furrowed as I walked away from the box as if i had planned to never set my eyes on it ever again.. I would be back next week... I couldnt lie to myself. I had recently achieved such a milestone in my young life, I had hoped that the surprises would keep coming just long enough for me to recieve some letter or some word from my parents. It wasnt as if I was able to send them letters as one left to be on a journey and the other never wrote. My frosty blue eyes that people have told me as if there was a fire in them, probably flickered more than usual today. "You dont have time to be worrying about "them", get yourself together" I hissed quietly to myself, too low for anyone to hear. I looked around and saw Roko asleep by the bookshelf closest to the window and felt as if the angry flames within myself had calmed own at the sight of the fox. I smiled watching the fox's body rise up and down from breathing, i didnt have to assume that Roko had fallen asleep looking out the window. "Lets go Roko" I called out to the fox who's ears twitched back and forth before rolling over onto her stomach, stretching, and letting out a loud yawn. I had proceeded to head downstairs and out the door and before feeling a small nudge on my side, Roko's subtle hint of telling me that she was here. I opened the door that swung outwards revealing the outside, cool fresh air blew into the building giving it a much needed breeze. I took one step outside and looked upwards, It was foggy as usual.. but the view of the moon's beam shining down through the fog looked grand. " it was such a waste to be cooped up inside during a nice day wasnt it?" Feeling a breeze around my ankles,i had gotten my reply. The fox wagged her tails in agreement.. Perhaps i would get some training done.. simply because I was the Tsuchikage did not mean i had learned everything I needed to know, knowledge was an endless journey, and i had taken my first step into a new path.- ArchangelCassiel: -His gaze lift itself up to meet flickering blanket of stars against the veil of night. Her response reached him and he could hear tone go down, stopping to uneasy silence. A calm before the storm it seemed, and storm came too soon as she bursted out an unmeaningful insult and bolted off. Leaving him there to stand, hands in pockets, half closed eyes and distant gaze looking up. Like a solemn statue standing silent vigil against canvas of dancing lights and bustling noise. He never turned he never looked after her, she would be back...eventually. Voice soft and silent whisper escaping his lips and weaving into words.- Such a lovely lonely night. NamikazeJinora: -Stepping outside of the office, I admired the night, the torches that flickered by my sides made the shadows close to me move wildly I placed my right hand on my left wrist and rubbed my wrist slightly to loosen them up while rolling my ankles. I felt a slight need to get some stress out of my system, and the perfect way to do so was some training. Bending my knees I leaped up towards the roof of the office building behind me , I looked through the window into my office before leaping up the second story roof. I had planned on training at the top of the cliffs , wide open space with no worries and limits.. Once i stood at the top roof of the building, i looked to my right and saw the platforms to the watch tower, leaping towards the watch tower I continued to jump up to each platform that stood higher than where i was to finally reach the cliff tops. I used my arms to pull my body up before swinging my legs over to reach the top of the cliffs on my feet and in one piece. looking around the top of the cliffs were quite bare with not too much obstacles in my way which was quite ideal. I began walking furthur from the village as my goal was to train, not carry out any more damage onto the village. about a good mile away from the village the cliffs and village were still visible, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, focusing my attention onto my breathing. I was clearing my thoughts, empting my worries and troubles due to the strong will i had on training with a clear mind, i felt my chest expand and shrink as i breathed in and out as my lungs were filled with air, and expelled air out. It was nearly silent up here, the only thing i could hear was the sound of the breeze that blew through my bright locks of yellow hair and the sound of flowing water heading towards the village. - NamikazeSoudai: Soudai would reappear sometime later in the night, talking to a few people while eventually making her way over to the resturant that served Iwagakure's unqiue recipe ramen. The line to get a table was long and being a jounin didn't get you cuts to the front of the line, which Soudai didn't mind. So she was outside waiting for a table, listening to a conversation in front of her and soon a conversation from the couple that came behind her in line. It was always odd listening to conversations from non shinobi people, their conversations were about if a chore at the house was done or did they pay this bill or 'your sister in Sunagakure sent us a letter today saying she met a wonderful boy..' rather than about battles, missions, and weapon comparisons. She felt out of place with them and when talking with them, she didn't care about all the pointless stuff that was brought up, she fought for survival every week.. The line moved forward, Soudai and the rest in the line had to listen to the hunger fought away boasting of the customer that was leaving, they made it sound like a feast for the gods..And everyone in line could hear the other person's stomach growling, a good business tactic, make them hungry by listening about how the food was. NamikazeJinora: -A while has passed since i had shut my eyes to clear my head. I slid my right foot away from my left and clenched my right hand into a tight fist while channeling a small portion of my chakra into my fist, i began feeling a slight pulsation feeling as the chakra was concentrated in my hand. Once i had felt that enough chakra was focused onto my fist, I moved my arm back, elbows bent and slammed my fist onto the ground below me. I heard a massive rumbling noise as I felt the tremors of the ground below me. almost instantly as my fist made contact with the ground, the relatively flat natural surface of the area cracked in a irregular spiderweb form , I had only concentrated on damaging a small part of the area, having used more strength necessary, I watched as some large masses of earth were broken apart from the rest and standing slightly at an angle. I took a look around behind me seeing that i was surrounded by large chunks of broken earth and limestone they stood 5 feet away from me as I stood in the center of the impact, perhaps they would come to be of use for me. I lifted my fist off the ground and dusted off my knuckles free of dirt and small pebbles and walked over to the uplifted rock that stood in front of me. moving my right leg back slightly to be in line with the heel of my left foot, i swung my right foot forward in a half circle swing hitting the rock with the side of my ankle up to where my ribs would be, Hearing a loud blunt sound of impact from the hit, i aimed my left fist directly towards the rock, the same leverage as my face I winced just slightly feeling a bit of stinting pain on my left hand and noticed that there was a rather sharp stone atatched to the surface of this rock. i was just lucky to punch right where the stone was embedded. a similar repeat of my previous move, I channeled a bit of my chakra onto both my feet, concentrating more at my heels than the rest of my foot, bending my knees i jumped backwards at an angle pushing myself away from the rock infront of me and towards the rock that was behind me I jumped about 5 feet higher than the nearly 6 foot rock while in the air, Turning my head back slightly I saw that i would land right on the surface of the rock, keeping my feet together with my chakra focused on my feet I kept my legs straight outwards, my knees ready to bend at the right moment. I was planning on attacking the rock behind me rather than just using it as a surface to jump off of. I felt the soles of my shoes touch the hard surface of the rock, instantly i released the chakra stored at my feet at the second of impact, quickly my knees bent pushing my body away from the rock I had just hit, I had felt as if i had ricocheted from one rock to the next, and was now sliding backwards on the ground. , my feet firmly planted against the ground had helped slow down myself from sliding too far back, about 3 feet away from the rock I had just hit, I had heard a loud crushing noise and saw that the rock had shattered from my attack , I now had four more rocks standing. remembering the loud noise from my previous hit against the floor, I had hoped that the echoes were not too severe in the village.- ArchangelCassiel: -As time passed Cassiel couldn't help himself on thiking wether she will be back or not. After a while he would give up and chose to head towards ramen place. He figured he could get some food on the go, waiting was always so much better of full stomach. Passing the few stores and navigating through full streets he would finally reach the ramen place. To his surprise as an unexpected bonus, Soudai was there. Considering the owner knew him, a simple nod was enough to know his order as he passed inside and stood over to where Soudai was sitting. Looking down he pointed a curious look at her as he asked.- Feeling better? NamikazeSoudai: "Was i feeling worse before?" She questioned, still in the line for the resturant but it only looked to be another minute or so until she got a spot. She looked over him, same clothes as the last time they spoke, probably was hanging around in the town this entire time up to this point. She looked away, hearing a strange sound nearby unbeknowist(sp? o-o) of the rocks Jinora was playing with. "Huh." She was about to go investigate when her name was called, who would pass up Iwagakure ramen? She went into the resturant, sat down, and ordered her meal, looking back at Cassiel wondering if he was joining her or taking it to go. ArchangelCassiel: -He stopped for moment just looking at her, she intrigued him to large degree she did. And acting as if nothing happened earlier meant there was probably more to it then it met they eye. Getting curious he silently waited as her name was called just a sound of crashing rocks echoed in the distance. It distracted his thought for moment as he wondered who could be training at this hour, but soon enough he turned back to Soudai. As she entered inside he followed taking a seat across her after she sat, brown hues meeting hers. In soft tone he spoke to her as he waited for his own order to come- Your earlier reaction and sudden take off. NamikazeSoudai: "Oh i don't recall that.." She said softly, swirling around the contents of her cup with the straw she had for it. It would be another few minutes until her food came, nice and hot. She wasn't outside waiting long either despite the line's length, the food came fast by how quickly they were being ordered. She took off her mask and tucked it into her flat jacket and said her thanks for the food and picked up her chopsticks. Either she was really hungry or trying to avoid the conversation with Cassiel, but the bowl went up to her face and she dug into it. It wasn't a feminine sight to say the least, slopping her food around, making happy sounds from the taste and cure to her hunger. She only breaked for a few seconds to drink from the straw before digging in again.. ArchangelCassiel: -So she would ratherpreted as it did not happen, that was fine by him she mush her reas. He was just about to commen t when his own order istings, noding in thanks he would pull his mask down. Sucking it up he chewed silently before speaking again.- Is my presence bothersome?- He asked as he always prepared to be honest and straightforward rather then dancing around the bush.- NamikazeSoudai: She put her bowl down, damn that was delicious, the brooth, the abundance of meat, everything about it was just so good. "No..No it's not bothersome.." She was unlike him, wanting to beat around that bush until it was worn out, secrets or pretending to have secrets, it was what she perferred, a good shinobi trait. She sipped from the straw and stared out at him, wondering what angle he was playing at. The waitress came back over and asked her if she wanted more, she declined more ramen but asked for some desert, which they kindly served here. "Ice cream, imma try my chopsticks with it.." she said with a smile, leaning agaisnt her arms relaxing and waiting for his replies. NamikazeJinora: -A loud crashing noise echoed through the platform I stood on, I had just crushed the second rock, the rock i had previously kicked before attacking the one that stood across from it. similar to the first rock, the second had met its crumbled fate by the strength of my chakra enhanced strength. I had ran towards it leaped into the air aiming to jump high and far to land behind it.. in mid air i had used the muscles in my body to flip myself over, rather than landing behind the rock the flip would shorten and weaken my distance allowing myself to hit the rock at the top with both heels slamming down onto it. I watched as large cracks traveled down through the body of the rock before crumbling apart resulting in rubbles on the ground. I looked up at the sky, the clouds had cleared up revealing the stars in the dark navy blue sky along with a bright full moon shining high up. I had spent most of the day with work.. perhaps i would rest up and start actual training tomorrow. I looked over at the rocks "its been fun, thanks for the de stresser". I reached into my pouch strapped snugly on my upper right thigh and pulled out a flying thundergod dagger, I held it between my fingers and threw it straight at the village, more precicesly towards the roof of the office building. In a blink of an eye I had found myself on top of the newly replaced red ceramic shingles of the building. I stood on top of the roof looking around and just saw a rather quiet and empty village. It was late at night.. things would liven up tomorrow.- NamikazeSoudai: They didn't talk about anything important the rest of the night sitting at that table. Soudai enjoyed her dessert though failing to eat her ice cream with the chopsticks, she could be strange like that sometimes. Afterwards she headed out, saying her goodnight to Cassiel, and was at her home in no time. She stayed up a little bit longer doing some meaningless task before changing her clothes into her pjs and going asleep for the night. ArchangelCassiel: They sat there mainly in small chit chat about this or that, nothing relevant. Night was slowly drawing to full bloom, and it was getting late. He would wait for her to finish her dessert and then as she rose up to head out and he did the same. Offering to walk home together since they lived pretty much in same direction. They parted their ways some time later saying their "Goodnights" and heading to respective homes. It felt rather empty when he entered, greeting him was thick darkness. Sighing he would walk over to remove his clothes and replace with sleepwear. Staying up for a bit while more to read over some scrolls for techinques he had in mind to train, untill he doozed off.- Category:Iwagakure RP Category:Iwagakure Category:Casual